


Storm

by Kanarek13



Category: The Last Tycoon (TV), White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo, hence the double fandom tags, works for both fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: It's a long and sleepless night.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This one works for both fandoms, I can totally see this as post-series Neal ♥ or simply our poor Monroe in The Last Tycoon. Either way, that man knows how to break our hearts :P
> 
> This fills the **_vulnerable_** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) and the **_insomnia_** square on my [H/C Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/35958.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ty3kaigitpga57k/storms_big.gif?dl=0)  
  



End file.
